1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary mechanism having utility as a fluid pump, fluid motor, combustion engine or the like.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Invention
Rotary engines, particularly rotary combustion engines, have been developed as an alternative power supply for the commonly known reciprocating combustion engine. The most successful rotary combustion engine to date from a commercial standpoint has been the Wankel engine developed in Germany by NSU Motorenwerke, AG and in the United States by Curtiss-Wright. The Wankel engine has a three-sided triangular rotor which operates in a two-lobed epitrochoid housing with an eccentricity that depends on the engine size. There are three combustion processes per one revolution of the rotor. Because combustion and expansion occur in only one zone of the housing in the Wankel engine, that portion of the housing is subjected to hot combustion products almost continuously. This has necessitated considerable housing and rotor cooling to reduce and prevent deformation from heat stresses. This same factor has also presented a problem in maintaining sufficient lubricant for the portion of the rotor in contact with the housing. Additionally, the Wankel engine has experienced vibration problems due to the eccentric mounting of the rotor in the housing.